


Fates Destined

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, free writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fates forever destined to intertwine. Souls forever calling out for one another. Bodies forever craving the touch of the other. That is them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fates Destined

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic that I wrote on Tumblr a bit ago. Decided to post all my short little fics or prompt fills here so y'all have something to ready while I slowly work on updates.

Some would say, foolishly, that it was Bray that kept igniting the spark that always seemed to exist between the two of them. Some would find it easier to blame Bray rather than see Dean’s true colors. They painted the dirty blond in a light that made him seem the innocent one in all of this. That was far from the truth. A lie.

The gravitational pull is just as strong for Dean as it is for Bray. The itch that can’t be scratched by any other. The hunger for what the other has to offer. The desire that only the other can bring forth.

It’s what keeps them coming back to one another. Picking up right where they’d left off previously.

Bray hadn’t been expecting Dean to show up outside his and Braun’s locker room door. They were at a house show that Bray was certain Dean hadn’t been scheduled for. So it was a rather pleasant surprise to hear his voice travel into the room when Braun had opened the door after the knock had sounded.

“Let me in. Need to see Bray.”

The door was immediately opened wider for Dean to come through.

“To what do I owe this visit darlin?” Bray waited until Dean was fully into the room and was standing a few feet from where he was seated in his rocking chair.

“Can he take a walk?” Dean asked, nodding his head toward Braun. The big man brisked at Dean’s words, obviously not liking the thought of leaving Bray, who was still being bothered by his back.

Bray nodded though and with a flick of his wrist, Braun was reluctantly heading toward the door of the locker room. “You may wait at the end of the hall,” Bray called after him and he nods once before leaving them alone.

It’s Dean that’s closing the distance between the two of the them, stepping in between Bray’s legs to lean down and press their foreheads together.

It’s Dean that initiates the first kiss, hungrily crashing their mouths together roughly, leaving Bray little choice but to oblige him.

And it’s Dean who’s sinking to his knees as he hands eagerly and damn nearly desperately unbuttons Bray’s pants and pulls them down.

Bray can’t help the chuckle that escapes him as that warm mouth closes over the head of his cock, sucks him in. He head lulls back to rest against the back of the chair as a hand reaches to thread through the dirty blond curls.

The truth was that Dean was just as hooked as Bray. Dean wanted this as much as Bray did. It was something that many refused to see and that was okay by Bray. The less people that could truly see his bright little lamb the better, more for him to enjoy.


End file.
